Ratkin
Ratkin One of the most numerous of tribes, the Ratkin are also the best at blending into human societies. History Ratkin have more often been pawns and targets in the political machinations of others than those driving change. Daoine have often used them as scapegoats for troubles, claiming that the Ratkin have brought plagues or are responsible for famine. The murders of Ratkin rarely trouble Daoine and in fact there are often bounties on them. Luckily for the Ratkin, they are highly skilled at hiding away from their enemies. They are quite at home in large cities, unlike most Strainseiri. Because of their great ability to hide, Daoine who believe Ratkin are responsible for some atrocity will frequently hire Catkin in order to slay them. Appearance and Magic Ratkin have intermarried with Qritani over the ages, so that their coloring in their Daoine form is closest to the Qritani. Most Ratkin have brown hair, though a few will have red or blond. Their eyes are most frequently blue, with hazel and green as the next most common, though any coloring is possible. Their skin tone typically ranges from pale pink to a light olive. Unlike the Qritani, the Ratkin are not giants in height, with males averaging at 5'9" and females at 5'4". They tend to be stronger than they look, with sinewy muscles. Different mischiefs have slightly different animal forms common among them, so that some Ratkin may appear as large brown rats while some are actually able to change into house mice. Thus, their animal forms may range in size from three inches long with a two inch tail to a ten inch long body with an equally long tail. They are physically identical to wild rodents except for their coloring, which often has markings and colors rarely found in the wild. There is a third form the Ratkin can take, but it is not very common, usually only learned by warriors or those who have studied their tribal magic. This form is that of an anthropomorphic hairless rat, with outsized claws and fangs. Like all Strainseiri, Ratkin have heightened senses of scent and hearing. They are able to make--and hear--ultrasonic vocalizations. Their visual acuity is not enhanced and they're actually near-sighted in animal form, but they do have one benefit with their eyes: they are able to see ultraviolet light. This can be used for secret communication, as certain substances (such as tears) will glow to their eyes. Magic available to the tribe includes the ability to cause illness in others, climbing on any surface, and cutting through nearly any substance they can bite. Most Ratkin never learn any of this magic, as they tend to be a tactile race focused on manipulating the real world instead of the unseen. Customs The Ratkin have a very different idea about personal property from most other people. If something is left out in public--such as, say, a field of wheat--then they consider it to be free for the taking. Owning land that you are not physically on at that exact moment is also foreign to them. As a result, some Ratkin live in the city of Murid year round to guard it, but otherwise they rarely keep permanent homes. Once they leave, they no longer consider it to be theirs. Since Ratkin do infiltrate Daoine society, they also take on a number of different professions. They are reknowned--and occasionally reviled--for their fierce intellects. Tinkering, smithing and engineering are the most common professions they take, followed closely by con-artistry. They are also known to engage in piracy and spying. Their society is egalitarian, with no real difference between the social roles of males and females. Male Ratkin are expected to be as involved in the rearing of their offspring as the mothers, with one of the greatest taboos in their society being the abandonment of a kit. They are true omnivores and will eat just about anything they can get their paws on. They are particularly fond of cheese, nuts, sweets and grain-based alcohol. They often describe wine as "an awful thing to do to a grape." For centuries, they have maintained a "feast forest" where all the trees, shrubs, ground cover and vines are edible, allowing them a steady supply of food when they gather without the tedium of farming. Since they are adaptable and skilled at blending in, they'll typically adopt the clothing and social customs of whoever they're currently around. However, they will gravitate towards the most garishly colored clothing possible and usually "enhance" it with shiny things they've stolen collected. Seasonal Gathering Every winter, Ratkin travel to the western hills of Aitbheth where the city of Murid is carved into the hills and their cultivated "feast forest" has grown for generations. Unlike most other Strainseiri, they don't have a specific season for mating or birthing and do so throughout the year, much as Daoine do. However, they are known to seek out mates with such gusto and enthusiasm that it's been suggested they do have a season for mating and it is "all the damn time." Allies The Ratkin have a tenuous alliance with the Goatkin. Otherwise, they are without any ties beyond their own kind. Category:Strainseiri